Eclipsion of the Half moon: A Field of Innocence
by Artic Wolf Demoness
Summary: SK Kagome has always been logical person, unlike some people.But her world is turned completely around when she learns she is Actually from the Fuedal era.What's this? Another Half brother and a long lost best friend. Just Read...I suck at summaries.
1. Prolouge

Hello! Welcome to the first Fanfic I have ever written by myself. I am kind of nervous right now on how I am going to carry this storyline out, but I am pretty sure I have a good idea. Also, I am adding new characters in here and twists. I am going to keep my story as original as possible, so please bear with me. Oh, and this is a Sess/Kag fan fiction, so if you don't like it, though.

This first Chapter is pretty much the prologue of the story, or introduction to the way Kagome thinks, considering out of all the characters in the story she will be the most out of character. Don't worry though, she is still not going to be all that OCCish. I am pretty sure I am not going to go overboard on it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, but I do own Kagome's way of thinking in this chapter since it is somewhat how I think.**

* * *

**Prologue: Eclipsion of the Half moon: A Field of Innocence.**

_-Kagome's POV-_

Since the beginning of time, there has always been fights and arguments. Most, like Inu Yasha's, were pathetic and ended up in wars for physical harm, even before any logical compromise was made. You have all these historians in my time and people from the past say how this could have been avoided , and crap about how history repeats itself. You also have these sorry excuses for mankind saying that we learn from our mistakes. If these things are true, why do some people refuse to speak out and prove logical points? If it was true, why do we keep making mistakes, spilling blood on innocent virgin fields, untainted by war or violence? That is what I believe at least.

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am 17 years old and live a….well you could say unusual life. You see, last year I was pulled into an ancient well near my family's shrine and found out all the crazy stories my grandpa told my brother and I about demons and the Shikon no Tama were true. Through this well I was transported 500 years into the past where I met a certain hanyou and other friends….and enemies.

I am also responsible for collecting jewel shards since I accidentally shattered the Jewel of Four Souls not long after finding out my body had harbored it. I also found out I am supposedly the reincarnation of the late priestess Kikyo, and constantly reminded, even though deep in my heart, I do not believe I am her copy. I fight for what I believe in and that makes me known to be stubborn. Fighting, though, doesn't exactly have to be physically done though. It can be talked out, which is more logical. Though, I no that in dealing with the Shikon no Tama and Naraku, there is no room for a fair compromise, so war is the only answer. I have accepted that.

And, in between all of this, I am stuck in a love triangle with Inu Yasha and the walking dead priestess. I guess he never learned his lesson. As of recently , though, I have noticed I am starting to love him as if he were my brother, and what was jealously toward Kikyo was truly doubt and I didn't trust her.

Well, Welcome to my Life.

* * *

I hope you enjoy. Also, I intend to keep this story all my original writing. Even the songs and poems I post in future chapters will most likely be written by me, and they are copyrighted. 

Well, please review. I will have Chapter 1 up as soon as possible. I hope you like this Prologue though . New characters will be introduced in later chapters. I may introduce one of the new characters in the next chapter. And pairings I am still trying to set up so I will have it posted ASAP. It will definitely be a Kag/Sess story though.


	2. Chap 1: Eclipsion

Yay! People seem to like how this story is going so far so here is the new chapter. I hope you like.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha**.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Eclipsion**_

_-Normal POV-_

The group had been walking all day and Kagome was getting highly annoyed since the Inu Yasha had refused to stop. She looked down at the now sleeping kitsune in her arms and smiled. 'At least Shippo is getting some rest…' she thought.

"Inu Yasha, don't you think you are pushing us a little too hard. It is getting late and we all need to rest!" yelled Sango, sensing Kagome's distress.

"I agree my dear Sango. We have been walking all day, and even little Kirara is growing tired. Let us stop for the night." Miroku suggested.

"Feh! Fine. We will stop for the night." He said noticing that we all about to collapse, and jumped in the nearest tree.

"Domo Arigatou, Inu yasha." Kagome said as she spread out her sleeping bag and put shippo down.

_-Kagome's POV-_

'Why does he have to be such a jerk sometime! We can't help we have to rest so often!" I thought…Before I sensed it…

'What is this power I am sensing? It is so familiar..' I looked up at Inu Yasha and saw he sensed it as well, and by the way of his stance, It seemed what ever it was, was heading this way and he saw it as a threat…

That's when I saw the demon…or rather demoness…She had the most beautiful hair I have ever seen. It was an icy silver, blue and it went down to her ankles. Her eyes were a crystal blue color and her eyelids were a frosty purple. A top her forehead was a dark blue snowflake with two crescent moons facing away from each other, one being blue and the other and purple so dark it was almost black. She had a icy blue and purple stripe on each cheek and red, purple lips. Her talons were metallic blue and she had a red and blue stripe on each wrist. She had creamy looking pale white skin. She wore sleeveless kimono that navy blue with a silver dragon and purple wolf encircling it and a dark red obi. On her left shoulder was a sun and on her right shoulder was a half moon. All and all she was beautiful.

Yet she was so familiar to me.

_-Normal POV-_

The celestial looking demoness glanced at Kagome and then quirked an eyebrow at Inu Yasha when he raised his sword at her.

"Why, Inu Yasha, put down your sword and be a good boy." said the demoness while rolling her eyes.

"Well you know my name so just who the hell are you!" Inu Yasha sneered.

" My, Yasha, I am hurt that you do not recognize me. I was only one of your closet friends when we were younger." said actually looking somewhat hurt.

" What the hell! I only had one child friend and you couldn't possibly…" he looked at the markings she had on her shoulders and forehead… "Eclipsion?…No you couldn't be…And if you are what's with the crescent moons in your family crest?"

"Yes Inu Yasha. It is I, Lady Eclipsion of the North. Oh, and the crescents moons, I am your half brother's mate…." Inu Yasha looked at her dumbfounded. " NO! Not Sesshy's! I can't believe you would even think that. You know him and I go has far as brother and sister in relationship wise. Your other Half brother…Oh that's right…You don't know about him. It is not my place to tell you though." she said looking at him sadly.

" You mean….I have two half brothers…as if one ignorant one wasn't enough…" He mumbled.

"Whatever….So who are your friends. I already know Kagome, though I seriously doubt she remembers me. I will fix that later." She said looking over at the others.

Kagome just stared gawk eyed at the one now Known as Eclipsion.

"Um…Well then…The monk's name is Miroku. The demon slayer's name is Sango. The little kitsune's name is----"

"Shippo. Yes I already know." she said cutting in, " And the neko's name is Kirara. How are you my dear friend?" she said as she bent down to see Kirara.

Kirara walked over and meowed and Eclipsion just scowled.

"Kirara! Why? Please….Obviously no one here has seen you in your humaniod form. Midoriko would be ashamed!" She exclaimed.

The whole group was now staring at her wide eyed.

"Erm…Never mind." She said scratching the back of her head.

"Okay, Now you may ask your questions. Inu Yasha first."

"Who the hell is this other half brother of mine!"

"You will find out soon. We will be heading to Sesshoumaru's Castle tomorrow and he is to meet us there. And you BETTER not complain. Shippo, dear, you are next." She said smiling at the little one.

" How do you know who I am?"

"Ah, knew that was coming. When you were just a baby kit, your parents had saved Kagome and I from a couple of snake demons. Our kingdom is forever in the dept of your parents, but it seems little Kagome here has done an excellent job in raising you since what had happened. I am sorry to hear about your parents." She said bowing her head.

"It's fine."

"Your next monk…and if you dare ask me that lecherous question of yours I will personally see to it that you will have an early death before my mate does." She said glaring at the monks hands inching towards her. Yes. Why did you call Sesshoumaru Sesshy?"

"Because it annoys him to no end. You make ask your question now Sango." She said simply.

"How do you know kirara…and how is it you know the Legendary Midoriko?"

"Kirara was one of Midoriko's closet friend and ally, who aided her in the final battle of her life. I know Midoriko because it was she who helped my mother deliver me too this world and a close ally to the North. She did not hate demons as most people thought, she hated things that only wish to destroy. She was a very logical person, just like her daughter. Kagome your turn." She said smiling.

" H..How do you know me?" Was her only question.

" You are Midoriko's only offspring and my adopted sister. I will explain later. It is time for everyone to go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us….And Inu Yasha…You are not to go and see the walking corpse tonight and just to let you know, Kagome already knows so don't look so surprised, right Kagome?" She said.

"Erm…Yeah" Kagome said…After all, she knew for a long time.

Inu Yasha looked crest fallen and ashamed but was surprised Kagome wasn't crying.

"Good now. Every go to sleep." Eclipsion then turned to Kirara, "My dear friend, please deliver this message to Lord Sesshoumaru. If he dares hurt one hair on you, let me know and I will personally see to it he is punished." She said smiling evilly.

And with that she went to sleep and Kirara went off into the night to deliver the threat…erm.. message.

* * *

Oh, for everyone's knowledge, the correct spelling IS Kirara. In the Japanese language, 'r' is sometimes pronounced as l and that is why it sounds like Kilala. I know this chapter wasn't that good but I had to hurry up and type it up since I have 3 damn cousins staying for 11 days tomorrow. I might not update for about 4 days, maybe 5 at the most depending on how evil they are to me on this visit. I am pretty sure you are going to like the next chapter a lot though . 

Oh, and I will explain the name Eclipsion and her markings in a future chapter so don't worry about that.


	3. Chap 2: Kirara's True Form

Hello again! Right now I am at the mercy of 3 evil cousins Ages : 4, 6, and 8. I was able to hurry up and type this Chapter up in my spare time though.

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inu Yasha, But I do own Kirara's Humanoid form in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kirara's Humanoid Form**

_-Sesshoumaru's Castle-_

Sesshoumaru was sitting in his study when Jaken rushed in.

" My Lord! The neko Demon, Mistress Kirara the Protector, has requested to presence to deliver a message!" Yelled a frantic little toad.

" Kirara? The late miko, Midoriko's protector….Shouldn't she be dead by now?" he replied in a calm voice.

" It turns out she has been traveling with your half brothers company. She was infact the Neko that defends that demon slayer, My lord." Jaken said.

" I see." Sesshoumaru stood up and walked down to greet this very unexpected guest. 'I wonder what the half breed wants….'

"Hello Lord Sesshoumaru. My Lady Eclipsion has informed me to deliver this message to you in my humanoid form." said the presence in the door way.

"So it is true. You are the same Kirara. Its been so long since I last saw you in this form Kirara-san…." he said in a bored tone and then let her words sink in, " Eclipsion? Are you sure this is truly a message or another attempt at a threat?"

Kirara just smiled, " I see you remember. With that those girls you never know."

**-Flashback-**

_(Imagine a 10 year old version of Sess and Eclipsion Seijun looks similar to Kanna at 10, her appearance will be described in 2 or 3 more chapters)_

"Seijun! What the happened? Did Sesshoumaru start teasing you again?" said a very young Eclipsion.

"Not really, Eclipsion…He just keeps acting as if he is my superior and more mature and its getting on my nerves…He mine as well be teasing me…" said the white haired miko celestial demoness.

"Same thing in my book. Go ahead and head inside….I will take care of him." Eclipsion smiled with that creepy evil glint in her eyes..

"Oh Big Brother! Where are you?" She yelled for all to here.

The young Sesshoumaru eyes widened ever so slightly and started to stalk away behind a tree before anyone saw him.

"Oh there you are PRINCE SESSHOUMARU! Come here and let me have a word with you." She smirked as everyone around her sweat dropped animatedly and he froze in his steps.

Sesshoumaru sent a death glare at her, only in return to see her smirk widen. He walked over to her before she embarrassed his title even more.

"Eclipsion…Why is it your goal in life to embarrass me?" he practically growled at her.

"Why is it your goal in life to pick on Seijun?" She countered.

"That's none of your business. Now answer my question." He replied.

" It is my goal in life to embarrass because is your goal in life to tease Seijun. You are not her superior and we are all three that same age! I swear, if you don't apologize to her this instant I will make your life miserable anytime I get." She growled out.

"Well, little sister, that's not going to happen." He said smoothly.

"Suit yourself…"She then thought for a second and decided to call him by her best friends nick name for him, " FLUFFY!" She then ran off to find Seijun.

"You know… You really should of just apologized. She meant what she said, Prince Sesshoumaru." Said a Neko Demoness who couldn't help but smirk. She beautiful blond hair with black highlight. Her skin tone was slightly tanned and crimson colored eyes with slanted pupils. Her eyelids were black and she had a black diamond on her forehead, symbolizing she was the protector of the imperial familys.

"Kirara-san…You can't be serious….She actually threatened me…I doubt she will." He said with considering eyes.

"Oh, but she will. She enjoys getting payback." Kirara smirked as they heard the young Inu Yasha shriek.

" ECLIPSION! What the heck was that for?" Inu Yasha screamed.

" You DESERVED to be HIT for using FOUL language and being MEAN to Seijun and me!" She yelled back.

" Feh!" The young hanyou walked off. Leaving behind a smirking Eclipsion.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Yes, Kirara-san, Perfectly. She has made sure to embarrass me every time she sees me. I haven't seen her since she mated, though." He said taking the letter and reading it.

_Dear Fluffy,_

_I am coming tomorrow with a couple of other people. My mate is to come as well. You are to prepare 13 guest rooms at least. Six shall be in the Imperial Family Guest Wing. One in the old vacant servants hall. Three shall be prepared in the Family Wing. And , lastly, three shall be in the guest wing. If they are not ALL prepared by the time we get here tomorrow, well….You will just have to see in front of all the lords tomorrow. The rest of the quest you already know…Sort of. All will be explained tomorrow. It is about the prophecy I told you about._

_Sincerely Your Little Sister,_

_Eclipsion._

_PS. Tell Kirara to return and that she better say in her humanoid form or else._

"I see. Tell her I will do as she says, but I am not happy about it. Oh, and she said to tell you to stay in your humanoid form or else. Good night. I will see you all tomorrow." Then Sesshoumaru went back into his castle and gave the servants his orders.

Kirara just smirked… 'He has no idea what is coming to him.' she thought.

_-Back at camp-_

Kirara had just got back to see a very amusing seen in front of her.

Eclipsion was sitting on Inu Yasha's back like a stool. You could from the slight indent in the ground Kagome had sit him. Miroku was swung over a tree obviously unconscious . Sango and Eclipsion had their weapons raised to Kikyou, daring her to move. Kikyou pretty much just stood there dumbfounded with her arrows raise. Kagome was fuming about something and little Shippo was laughing his head off.

Kirara had a smirk on her face and an eyebrow raised.

"So, my friends, what did I miss?" she said only in return to see everyone BUT Eclipsion stare wide eyed at here.

"OhI just yelled at them to wake up. Then I brought Kikyou here seeing that she was close by and she was one of the guests. Inu Yasha got angry for me holding Kikyou by the neck and was about to attack me when Kagome sat him…And I was tired of standing, so I sat on him. Then the monk said something perverted and I did the honor of slinging him over a tree branch after Sango knocked him out..Oh, And Kikyou is just surprised I just asked her to join us to Sesshoumaru and that she was coming whether she refused to or not. She raised her arrows at us earlier that is why Sango and I are ready to attack her if she tries anything. That's about it!" She said with a huge grin while Inu Yasha struggled to get up and mumbled something about air.

" I see…Um…Eclipsion…I don't think Inu Yasha can breathe…." Kirara said, sweat dropping.

" OH MY! I am so sorry Yasha! I forgot I was sitting on you!" Eclipsion said, jumping up instantly.

"Feh…Yeah right." He mumbled, standing up.

"Don't be so rude. Now Seijun..erm I mean Kagome….You are about to learn who you are as soon as we get to the castle. Shippo…Will you please help Kagome back her things. And corpse over there…But down the bow and get on Yasha's back before I personally fling you there. Sango…Miroku is waking up. Take him with you of Kirara. Kirara, you may go back to your demon form now that everyone knows your humanoid form. Kagome and Shippou will ride with me on my dragon, Metsu." She said whistling for Metsu to come.

Just then Miroku opened his eyes and screamed bloody murder…then fell to the ground. Sango help him up and they both got on Kirara.

Kikyou, seeing she had no choice got on Inu Yasha's back like she was told.

Eclipsion rushed Kagome and Shippo onto the huge silver scale dragon known has Metsu.

" Follow us to Sesshoumaru's. And we are off to see the jackass, the wonderful jackass of the West!"

* * *

XD I Was thinking of 'We are off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz' in that last sentence. Well, I hope you liked. I have 3 screaming cousins here now so I need to go. Please review and good bye!

**Sneak Peak:**

The next chapter includes the introducing of Sess and Yasha's half brother.

It also includes introducing of the lords and Rin who somehow knows who Kagome is at first sight…How will Kagome react? How will Sesshoumaru for that matter act?

Find out in the next chapter.


	4. Author's note

Dear Readers,

I decided to make an authors note since I have just got my first flame. I would like to point out that if you have something bad to point about the story, please use constructive criticism. Flames are rude and I don't tolerate rudeness. Dayday14, I know I am not the best writer in the world, but story writing is not my strong point unless it is a short story to go along with my poems and lyrics. I do not do poetry fanfics, even if poetry is my strong point in literally works, because only write poems that go along with my mood. Plus they are not that popular. If you are going to flame me, please write a story of your own first. I do admit that I am not satisfied with my fanfic, but I can't figure out how to word it right at this current moment but that gives you no right to flame me at all. People have different likes and dislikes, and if you do not like my form of writing, if you must write a review, you should at least tell me ways to improve it rather than degrading it. Now here is my flame about your review just to get revenge: Shud is not a word…At all. And I never heard of 'fa' fic. What is this 'Fa' Fic you speak of. Also, 'u' is a letter in the alphabet.

The World is a Stage: I was rushing to type this, but that gives me no reason to not review and makes corrections thoroughly. I am sorry for the mistakes, and I myself had noticed them when I reread the chapter. If I had not already posted it I would of made corrections. When I had saved I notice the 'say' instead of 'stay' error as well and meant to change it when I edited it on fanfic, but forgot. I am very sorry for the inconvenience.

Well, now that I have type this little message up, I will have to go to help my sister out with the brats…If only we didn't have to go to the mall….

Well, bye now!

Domo Arigatou.

AWD

PS: Next Chapter should be up soon.


	5. Chap 3: Oh Brother!

Hello again everyone! I am in a good mood tonight! I just read a very humorous and well written story by Kawaii-Mahou called '**Mending the Broken Hearted'.  
**Well, I tried to find some images that look similar to some of the characters in my story. Eclipsion I was very hard to find, and I am still not satisfied with the one I did find, so, alas, I am going to draw her in as best as I can.  
Okay take out the spaces to see in pics  
Eclipsion:  
This is similar…you can say this is her in younger teens I guess…  
http/i7 .photo bucket .com/ albums/ y294/ eclipsion/ eclipsion .jpg  
Seijun(This means Purity, innocence BTW):  
Young  
http/i7. photo bucket .com/ albums/ y294/ eclipsion/ seijun .jpg  
Older  
http/i7 .photo bucket .com/ albums/ y294/ eclipsion/ pur. Jpg  
New Half brother…Name will be revealed shortly:  
Currently  
http/ i7. photo bucket .com/ albums/ y294/ eclipsion/ js. Jpg  
Metsu (This is what I want her to look like)  
http/ www. oneposter .com/ UserData/ Poster/ Poster5014 .jpg  
This is as close to everyone's appearances I can get currently.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, and sadly this isn't my own beautiful art work.

* * *

**

**_Chapter Three: Oh Brother!_**

_-Normal POV-_

Everyone was in disbelief that Eclipsion had the courage to even call Sesshoumaru a jackass, especially Kirara. As they continued to fly, or jump, towards Sesshoumaru's castle Inu Yasha started to question her.

"Eclipsion! I know you are brave a certainly carefree, but how could you openly call Sesshoumaru a jackass?" he said in disbelief. Eclipsion made Metsu hit him with her tail, rather hard in return.

"What the hell was that for woman?" he said almost dropping Kikyou in the process.

"For using foul language…Didn't I make that clear when we were younger it wasn't to be used in Seijun's or my presence? And I call him that because I have the right to since he never apologized to her and I openly swore to him I would embarrass to no end if he didn't. I keep my promises." She said simply.

"Well, Eclipsion, I only see you here and I haven't seen Seijun since that day when you EMBARRASSED me in front of everyone in the Northern castle….Since her mother died…. " He looked down sadly at his feet while jumping to another tree branch. By this time both Kagome and Shippo were asleep.

"Yes you have Inu Yasha…You are really dense…Haven't you put two and two together yet? Tell who was Seijun's mother?" She said sighing looking over at Kagome to make sure she wasn't listening. She was happy to see her old friend fast asleep.

"HEY! Don't call me dense." By this time everyone's attention was on their conversation, except for the two who were sleeping, and Kirara who already knew why he was dense and grunted in laughter as she continued to fly towards Sesshoumaru's castle.

"Now lets find out…Now answer me…Who was Seijun's late mother?" She said still laughing.

"…Midoriko…What about it?" Everyone paying attentions eyes went wide except those not paying attention, including Kikyo but hers weren't as wide.

Before Eclipsion had a chance to say anything it was Sango who replied.

" KAGOME IS SEIJUN!" she exclaimed loudly, but low enough as not to wake Kagome.

Now it suddenly clicked to Inu Yasha from last nights conversation.

**-Flash back-**

" H..How do you know me?" Was Kagome's only question.

" You are Midoriko's only offspring and my adopted sister. I will explain later. It is time for everyone to go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us…."Eclipsion had replied.

**-End of flashback-**

Once again before Eclipsion could say anything she was interrupted.

" You can not be serious! There is no way that little child could be the great Midoriko's daughter! She is a reincarnation!" Kikyo practically yelled.

" SEIJUN is Midoriko's daughter dead priestess. You would do well to keep quiet, since you are only coming along because this prophecy involves you as well…Plus I like get revenge….You will be very surprised when you learn the truth about Kagome. She is regaining her memories now, the poor dear. She should be transformed completely by the time we reach the destination. That was only a disguise. She is an original, not reincarnation. All will be explained soon enough…And I need to wake her soon to get her changed. Those clothes of hers no longer fit." She said with a smirk. They all turned their attention to Kagome only to find a new person entirely.

Kagome's one raven black hair turned to the purest white. Her skin went from tanned to a fair skin tone. Her lips were now full and red, as well as her eyelids. She filled out in all the right places making her clothes to fit tight. Her nails were now red as well and grew into talons. On her for head what seemed to be a rose surrounded by vines. She looked so more pure and innocent than she had before….But what surprised everyone the most she was a full demon with an heavenly aura radiating off her.

"Hmm….She appearance seems to live up to her names meaning.." Said a shadow in the trees.

Everyone stopped in their progress to Sesshoumaru's Castle.

A full blooded, one of a kind inu youkai stepped out of the trees.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Inu Yasha yelled, waking up Kagome and Shippo. Before the Youkai had a chance to reply, or for Metsu to swat Inu Yasha the inevitable happened.

"Sit boy" Kagome said yawing waking up.

" Well, hello little brother. I finally get to meet you , Seijun, and Kirara, along with my mate and this is my welcoming me…sad really." He said with amusement in his voice.

"YAY! It's good to see you again after being separated for so long! I missed you so much!" Eclipsion practically exploded jumping off of Metsu before she landed, landing in the demons arms.

" Everyone this is my mate, and Inu Yasha's and Sesshoumaru's oldest half brother, Shinigami! He is the first and only death Inu Youkai! Another Genuine one of a kind completely like Seijun!" She said cheerfulness radiating off her.

Inu Yasha finally stood up while helping Kikyou up.

Seijun was looked at Eclipsion weirdly, then turned her attention to Shippo who was trying to get her attention.

"Yes shippo?" She said…She was very confused right one.

"Mommy…When did you turn into beautiful demoness?" Shippo said innocently.

"Erm…what?" She said raising her hand to scratch her head and stopped seeing claws… "Wait…Since when did I have talons…And White hair!' she thought bring her hands to her hair…. "Could this possibly mean…"

"MY DREAM WAS TRUE!" she screamed hurting every demon present ears, including hers…

* * *

Okay guys,I know II said I was going to explain the prophecy and rin and blah blah blah in this chapter. But it is 1 in the morning and I am tired -.- Please forgive me…

Demonic Devils & LadyV77- Don't call the world is a stage a baka! She was right about the errors and I am happy she pointed them out to me. Call dayday14 an idiot all you want though….I am pissed at him…

The World is a Stage- Thanks for the review. Erm…I know this is weird, but may you edit my chapters for me since you catch spelling errors better than me? I don't think I made any in this chapter…I am to tired and lazy to check….

IslandPrincess- I will accept that apology for now I suppose. I am still pissed though. Luckily I read I humorous fanfic before writing this or this chapter would suck…bad…And do you really think I am going to let one flame affect me so much as to where I quit writing. I think not. Once I start something I intend to finish it. Even though I am still not sure where this story is headed….Hmm…Oh well. I guess I am writing these fanfics like I write my poems and lyrics…I let my hands write the words and lead me on to what I write…Oh well.

JadeStoneTheYounger- Thank you! And that was hopefully a one time thing. I do not like making author's notes…or Letters, as that was, like that but it seemed to fit.


	6. Chap 4:Misery meest Prophecy

You know how in the last chapter I was put into a good mood while writing it from a great fanfic…Well, since one of the people who was reading my fanfic put my story into the C2 "Kagome and Sesshoumaru Fanfiction" I came across the most hilarious fanfic I have ever read. (BTW, Thank you mystery person who put me into this c2! Makes the job of finding a good S/K fanfic much easier) The story is called "Heart Hacking" and it is by PegasusRider. You all might be wondering why I am advertising other people's fanfics so I will tell you why: These, of course, are not my favorite writers. Youkai-no-Yume, Rosie B, Parsnip, and Napea are my favorite authors, but they, alas, do not write totally humorous stories, that make me laugh until I cry. But the ones the do make me laugh hard enough are ones that put me in the mood to write, so, those are the ones you should thank since I feel like typing now! Okay, that's all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. I own a 22 caliber gun that is currently loaded o.o;; (No, Seriously I do…I am shooting in a 22mm match next weekend, and since when I am got enough to actually legally own a gun, the gun is mine since my half sister doesn't want to shoot.)

* * *

**-Last Time-**

_"Mommy…When did you turn into beautiful demoness?" Shippo said innocently._

_"Erm…what?" She said raising her hand to scratch her head and stopped seeing claws… "Wait…Since when did I have talons…And White hair!' she thought bring her hands to her hair…. "Could this possibly mean…"_

_"MY DREAM WAS TRUE!" she screamed hurting every demon present ears, including hers…_

**_Chapter 4 Misery meets Prophecy_**  
(AN:o.0 Sounds cool to me…)

"Yes, Seijun, It was. I am sorry that I could not tell you in person, but that would just ruin the moment of getting to see everyone's priceless expressions!" The strange demoness stated with a smirk. (AN: Ermm…eh heh…I have gotten questions asking to know what kind of demoness kagome was…Um…I haven't decided…Maybe I will by the time I talk about the prophecy in this chapter- staggers away from evil glares-)

"My Lady Kagome…I mean Seijun…Your beauty is beyond imaginable. Would you do me the honor----" Miroku's little 'speech' was cut short from a deadly clawed hand around his throat.

"Don't you even dare monk. You will not touch her person in any way. This is your one and only warning." Said the dead like voice of Shinigami. He slowly turned his head toward Kikyo and narrowed his eyes.

" You are the dead priestess the spirits fear, are you not? I am the God of Death, as my name states. You will cease from killing and stealing the souls of young maidens at once if you wish to continue walking on this earth, as the prophecy wants. These maidens' lives are being taken just as cruelly and unfairly as yours, yet you do not have the logic to see this, I see. If you wish to be flesh and have your spirit again, you must stop this, for it is true that the Powerful One harbors it, but only for the time being until her soul fully awakens once again. Do not ask questions now…All will be explained. I have given you enough life force for you to sustain your life on the planet for now." He said slowly and clearly. Then turned to Seijun and bowed.

" It is an honor to finally meet you Powerful One. I see you are as innocent as Eclipsion said. Your soul and spirit will awaken soon, so don't worry Lady Seijun. Eclipsion has some better fitting clothes for you. I hope they are acceptable for the time being. Eclipsion, I am going ahead to meet my other Brother. Please come soon since we are exact opposites." He then flew away.

"What the hell was that all about! And what did he mean opposites?" Inu Yasha, of course, blurted out.

Eclipsion just sighed. "I guess I can go ahead and explain some of it. What he meant by opposites, is that while he was the God of Death and Rebirth, Sesshoumaru is the God of Life and Destruction. Both weird combinations, yes, but they fit them perfectly. There are two Gods and four Goddess's who walk the earth. All are demon born, except for one, which is Seijun. No one knows what she truly is for, she is not miko, human, hanyou, or demon for that matter. She is a Goddess but no one knows what she was before she was born. Whatever it is, is closely related to what the children Kanna and Rin are. There is no true name for whatever they are and they are only born from two very powerful life forms, a miko and a demon. While the child Rin appears human and the child Kanna appears to be a ghost, Seijun took the form of a demon. Kanna and Seijun are different from Rin though, in some way that we have yet to discover. In the prophecy they gave their types names though. Rin is known as the Herbal Child It fits since she is the Goddess of Healing. Kanna is known as the Passing Flower. She is the Goddess of Life and Death, the connection between Shinigami and Sesshoumaru's power. And lastly, Seijun, the Powerful one or…Misery. I quote from the prophecy, 'the one who purely, through and through innocent and selfless is the one who shall harbor the most power. She will hold the key to the past, present, and future. She will save the life force of both humans and demons alike. And lastly, she will blame herself for what becomes of the world if her choice is what is feared...in secret. Her friends will help her save the world from the Evil one...Yet her choice harbors the fate of the world when the Purification War begins.' She is just called the Goddess of Fates…The most Important heavenly being of all. That is more than I should be telling you all though. I am happy that Seijun was chosen though. She is the most logical person I know. Now lets get you changed before we get to the castle. You two, Sango and Shippo. You need to be dressed to impress when we get there." Eclipsion said smiling.

"Okay." The three replied, still dumbfounded like the rest. Who knew the fate of the world depended on the woman child they had always thought was from the future. They followed Eclipsion into the woods and left the others to talk amongst themselves.

-At the temporary Camp-

"Who know that slip of a girl was so important? I am regretting I wished for her to be dead now." Kikyo said simply, only to receive glares from everyone, including Inu Yasha since he considered Seijun a sister.

"You should really watch what you say Priestess. You don't want to anger a dragon." Said Metsu, surprising everyone including Kirara.

"You can talk in that form?" Kirara said. She had long ago transformed into her Humanoid form.

" Yes Kirara the Protector. This is my only form, that is why. Demons with one form have the ability to talk." Metsu replied.

"I see."

"Why isn't it wise to anger a dragon of all demons?" Inu Yasha said. He had heard that is was not a wise decision to anger a dragon when he was a child.

"Dragon Youkai are among the most logical demons. We are known to be ruthless, but strategic. We also, in a way, can also see clips of a person's future that reveals their weaknesses, which we use against them. Plus…Very few can inflict any sort of injury on a dragon, besides another dragon. Eclipsion is one of the few who can. She saved my clans' life when were attacked by the black dragon clan. The only thing she wanted in return was for us to protect villages of the North from the Evil one. I have become a friend of hers over the years, and that is why I travel with her now, to help protect her, as the Fire Neko Clan does for the North. Right Kirara-san?" Metsu said.

"Exactly."

"One thing troubles me about the prophecy….It says that Kanna is a Goddess from what we heard of the prophecy. Kanna is the girl who works with Naraku, isn't she? Kagura's sister in fact." Miroku said deep in thought.

"Yes….I will not get into that though." Metsu replied.

"There is a thing the bothers me as well. In the future we believe Kago--I mean Seijun was from, there are no youkai…" Inu Yasha said, hinting to what he was getting at.

" We must learn from our mistakes. That is all I can say." She once again replied, yet this time more softly.

"Feh..."

Just as the conversation ended Eclipsion, Seijun, Shippo, and Sango came out. Seijun was wearing a simple red kimono with a white obi with red roses and green vines of it. Shippo wore a chibi version of what Sesshoumaru wore, except it was orange and not white. Sango wore a simple black kimono with a red obi that had a white flower pattern on it. Both Seijun and Sango's kimonos were sleeveless and had slits up to them to mid thigh and they fit perfectly.

"I think this is formal enough, ne?" Eclipsion said, only to see everyone gawking at the outfits of their two companions.

" I take their looks as a yes. We should get going. You know how Sesshoumaru was when we took too long when we were little Eclipsion. I hope he remembers me…" Seijun said trailing off in thought.

"I'm sure he will. If he doesn't…Well…We shall just have to teach him a lesson." Eclipsion said smirking.

"Yes, we shall." Seijun said we see a small smile and an evil glint in her eyes.

"Now lets be on our way. Metsu, go ahead without us. We will see you there…Someone has to make sure those two don't kill each other. Kirara allow Sango and Miroku to ride on your back please. Inu Yasha, do as you did before. Seijun is going to carry Shippo in her arms I presume. We shall run!" Eclipsion said taking off with Seijun as the rest followed.

* * *

I am sorry guys! I am tired again. It is 12:56 AM right now… I promise they will be at Sesshoumaru's castle next chapter. I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction…it isn't to mine but oh well. 

**The World is a Stage-Yay! Thank you for agreeing to edit my story! I am sending this chapter to you now XD**

**Taiyoukai Lady- I know there is something missing in it and even I can't figure it out! Hmm…Maybe I shall soon though. And you are right about those mistakes I made in the story…maybe I should of edited it more closely…no more trusting Microsoft words corrections…**

**LadyV77- You said 'those' though, that is why I thought you were talking about The world is a stage before. Sorry for the misunderstanding. And the deal with Kagome's mystery father should be coming up sooner or later. Thanks for the review!**

**Blackstar- Yes, cool indeed. o.0**

**kari konoko - How is Seijun dense? -blink- Thanks for the review.**

**-Taiyoukaisesshomaru1- & Chaosdragon71920- I hope this Chapter explained your questions. Thanks for the reviews!  
**

Please review!

Oyasuminasai! (Good Night)


	7. Chap 5: Unexpected Happenings

Hello again! Guess what! My crazy evil cousins left today! I am happy and tired at the same time…I had to sleep on the damn couch the whole time they were here since they took my bed! (Actually, me being the oddball in my family and usually sleeping on the couch when I feel my bed is uncomfortable, went from sleeping on the couch, to the floor, and then the bath tub…and yes I am serious…bath tubs are actually quite comfortable... . ) But now I am sitting in my bed with my broken lap top typing this up. My laptops screen is kind of broken to where it is loose and won't stop flapping shut…so I might now be able to update for a while if we have to send it out.

Thanks again TheWorld is a Stage for Editting!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha…This is getting kind of boring to type…**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Unexpected Happenings._**

**-Eclipsion's POV-**

I couldn't help notice as Seijun and I ran, the thrill she had in her eyes even though she had a calm and emotionless face. I remember she used the same expression, either when she was around people she didn't know, or, when she was determined about something. It now seems as if her true soul is almost awake, which will cause conflict if we do not remove the soul of the dead priestess soon. Two souls in one body are very dangerous indeed, if both are awake. I must get Shinigami to remove the soul and revive Kikyou at once, before both souls are lost.

I was shocked at how little she had changed…especially since the incident that had sent her away happened. She was still the free spirited and determined stubborn individual I knew, though now her hair was much longer, and she had grown a foot and a half taller. She now stood 5'6 in height. She has always been petite though, even if she is older than me, she has always looked so young and childish, and that's the reason Sesshoumaru used to tease her. You would never think they were best friends, different as they were. Yet, he seemed to be the only who could tease her and get away with it, even if it did anger her. I still remember when she first received the name 'Kagome' from him. She was so pissed since we had not played 'Kagome Kagome' for years, and she knew he was mocking her, and calling her a child, when he called her it.

_-Flash back-_

Teenaged looking Sesshoumaru is sitting in a field with Seijun and Eclipsion. He and Seijun are arguing, as usual, about how 'childish' she is.

" Just because I look young, and am short for my age gives you no right to call me a child! I am probably more mature than you in the first place, Fluffy!" Seijun yelled, clearly annoyed.

"Well, little girl, I seriously doubt you are more mature than this Sesshoumaru. And I do have the right to call you a child." He retorted.

"Well, at least I do not refer to myself in third person, Fluffy dearest." She replied with a smirk.

By this time, Eclipsion was laughing and pointing at Sesshoumaru. He return just smiles an evil smile. Eclipsion knew from past experiences he was about to do something that both will piss off and baffle her dear friend at the same time, but what happened next was certainly unexpected and just left her shocked.

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you were able to comprehend I am your superior. And, Kagome, don't call me 'dearest' unless you mean it." Sesshoumaru smirked and then leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He then stood up and walked off, chuckling lightly at Seijun's response.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth open staring at him, surprised to say the least, at what he had done and said, then she got extremely angry at him for calling her a child and low in the same sentence.

" You are not my superior Sesshoumaru! AND STOP CALLING ME KAGOME! I am not a child anymore!" She yelled, and walked back to the Northern palace, leaving the stunned celestial behind thinking ' What just happened?'

That day, though, was the last day either of them had seen her until now. For the lands broke out into war over the prophecy and a rising evil, and it became unsafe for her stay in this time…and that was the last day Sesshoumaru was ever open to anyone, including her.

_-End of Flash back-_

I frowned slightly at that memory. Sesshoumaru became completely cold and emotionless after that, although I got him to show some emotions around me, they were mainly that of annoyance. It took me years to figure out that he cared for Seijun more than just as a close friend. He was, after all, the only person who got away with calling her Kagome without any physical abuse…She always really hated being called a child, hated it with a passion.

**-Normal POV-**

"ECLIPSION!" Seijun screamed, after _only_ calling her name 10 times before that.

"WHAT!" The said celestial replied.

" Well now that I have your attention, after calling you about a dozen times, _and_ Shippo poking you, we are nearing Sesshoumaru's castle now. From the looks of it, those two had a pretty heated fight." She stated simply.

And indeed it looked as if they had. All the trees in the area looked abused and skid marks, holes, and scratches were on the forest floor everywhere. Suddenly they felt the ground vibrate. Inu Yasha and the gang had caught up with them by now and all had slightly worried expression on their faces.

" They couldn't have transformed into their demonic forms, could they?" Shippo asked innocently.

Eclipsion and Seijun just stared at each other and dashed off to find out. On their arrival, they found Metsu laughing at the scene before her.

"Metsu, what the hell are you lau-----" Eclipsion was cut off when she looked around the dragon to see Sesshoumaru and Shinigami drinking sake and arguing with each other about who had better hair (yes…OCCish but I found it amusing in my head….).

Eclipsion gawked while Seijun simply lifted an eyebrow as the others came up behind them and stared, and like Eclipsion, they had all suddenly become very realistic statues.

"And you said _I_ was childish, Fluffy?" said, a now laughing, Seijun. This caused the others to laugh as well, once they snapped out of their shocked stage.

"Eclipsion, I do not remember ever calling you…" Sesshoumaru started out, until he looked at the person who spoke, " Seijun?"

"The one and only…Though you have been calling me 'Inu Yasha's wench' or 'miko' or 'human' for the last two years Sesshoumaru." She said glaring at him.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He couldn't believe that Kagome was HIS Kagome!

'Wait..._my_ Kagome? Since when did I refer to Seijun as mine?'

'Since you kissed her on the cheek, all those years ago…'

'Get out of my head Eclipsion….'

'Fine…Meanie…'

He walked up to Seijun and hugged her.

"It has been a long time, my dear friend." He said.

"Yes, it has." she said before fainting, her soul finally fully awakened. The two souls that lived within her body already causing conflicts. Eclipsion rushed to her side.

"Shinigami, hurry up and return the priestess's soul, before something bad happens!" she literally screamed.

"Kikyou come forward if you want your soul back…" He said simply, and the dead priestess did as she was told.

The God of Death and Rebirth started chanting, while touching Kikyou and Seijun's arms. The other's watched as a pink light left Seijun's body and entered Kikyou's body. Kikyou soon collapsed, all the souls she had stolen leaving her body.

"What happened?" Inu Yasha asked.

"The Powerful One fainted when her soul fully awakened. Two wakened souls cannot exist within one body. If it so happens that they do, conflicts will arise that will render the one who harbors the souls unconscious. The souls will battle it out for dominance, but, this causes even more conflict, and can be fatal to the person if one soul is not removed peacefully, and safely. That is why I had to remove Kikyou's soul. I am giving her another chance at living since her life was taken away unfairly. I also removed the souls she stole, and the rebirth process is in motion. It will revive both Kikyou, and the also the unfortunate maidens whose souls she had stolen. These two will be out for a couple of days. In the mean time, we will wait before explaining the prophecy. This should give time for the other lords to come as well." He stated smoothly, as if it was no big deal.

So, since it was almost nighttime, they all settled down and went to their assigned rooms. Shinigami, Eclipsion, and Kirara took their rooms in the imperial wing (Eclipsion and Shinigami in the same room.) Kikyou, Sango, and Miroku each had a room in the Guest wing. Sesshoumaru carried Kagome to her room, next to his, in the family wing. Inu Yasha and Shippo also had rooms in the family wing. Sesshoumaru had the suspicion that Eclipsion had chosen these arrangements on purpose.

* * *

Meh…This chapter does not satisfy me at all but I kind of have writer's block right now -.-;; It was either post this crappy chapter or skip way ahead of myself and confuse everyone completely…It is kind of sappy and stupid and lame in my opinion but oh well. I will openly take flames for this chapter because I am flaming it myself self! I just want to burn it since I hate it because it sounds so stupid . meh…

**The World is a Stage-** Yes they all do! I got the idea of having an extra half brother, Shinigami, since I have two older half sisters. My younger older half sister do not get along at all, but we have managed to tolerate each other some what. My oldest half sister and I get along fairly well though. I am not going to tell you the relationship with the older sisters together, though, since I am not sure if they are going to be like the brothers though.

**LadyV77-** Yes I will be explaining that. I, in fact, think that is the missing thing in this story. I already have it all thought out in my head but I am trying to decide if I can explain it. There are currently two versions of how it came to be with Mrs. Higurashi has Kagome with her though and I am actually going have to write both of them out to decide which is better. Right now I have just been typing everything since I do not feel like writing them out.

**Taiyoukai Lady-** The name "Kagome" is not, and will not be completely removed from the story.

I do know where I want the story to go...just trying to figure out what is in between. Rin is actually going to be introduced(finally) in the next chapter and more of Kagome's past will be revealed to how she ended up in the future. It might take me a while to update since I am not sure exactly how I want to bring Rin into the story, as well as the other characters. If anyone has ideas, please let me know.

Please review and I will update as soon as possible.


	8. IMPORTANT

Dear Readers,

Now I know some of you do not like Author's Notes, but, alas, I have written a second one. This is on good terms this time though. You see, I am already starting to right the next chapter, but it is to be extra long since it is to hold a lot of information mainly Shinigami in general, since he seems to be one of the keep to self people, like Sesshoumaru is in the series. Now remember how I said they were complete opposites? Keep that in mind and DO NOT call my Sesshoumaru OCCish. Now Rin is just going to be introduced in the next I think. It depends on how long this chapter is by the end of it. This chapter will also reveal somethings about Eclipsion and Kanna…Kagome is a maybe as well. I will reveal some of the aspects of her early life though. This next chapter is most likely going to be confusing some since going be long and explanatory…It might even include a poem of mine and a short story (changed to fit into the story) if I think I can fit one in. Now, I know a lot of people don't like long flashbacks, but this next chapter will have A LOT of flashbacks, and may be quite long, but it is important to the development of the story since it will allow me to get a long with it much faster. Inu Taisho will be in this next chapter as well o.o;; but I will leave that subject for the chapter o.o;;.

Sneak Peak of the next chapter:

Chapter Six: Heart Felt Memories and Awakening

Eclipsion is angry with me. She hasn't talked to me all day. Instead Sesshoumaru and she have been in the Powerful One's room all day. Sesshoumaru and I are not talking at this time. Inu Yasha is practically ready to kill me since the priestess known as Kikyou has yet to wake as well…Hopefully I have done nothing wrong.

I haven't done anything wrong since our sister and cousin died. Kanna…The Passing Flower as the Heavenly Beings and Celestials call her. She is Sesshoumaru's and I true blood sister…And the connection between our power.

Short preview…But that is all for now. I will have this next chapter up as soon as possible.

Answering some reviews now:

Youkai no Hikaru- o.o;; Erm, Rin-chan is under Sesshoumaru's care right now XD Hard to explain…You'll just have to wait and see XD

The World is a Stage- Thanks to your wonderful review, I got the idea for this chapter. The main objective to cover in it is the enigma known as Shinigami…Hopefully I can make the story some what more emotionally and understanding through this…But I think some people are going to find it in a way, disturbing…You'll just have to wait and see XD Sorry I am going to make an extra long chapter, but it is for the best for the development of the story. And I have noticed, people aren't really paying to the simple and yet, important details in this story since they seem not to acknowledge in this story. :P This should prove to be interesting, shall it not?

Demoness of the Moon- Your catching on I see with pointing out the Seijun/Kikyou afterwards relationship. We shall wait to see what is the outcome.

DarkDemoness14- I was practically asking for flames on Chapter 5...But strangely didn't get them XD I am glad you caught humor in this story…But it will involve more dry humor in the future.

hermonine- Hopefully I will have the new chapter up by the end of the week.. Thanks for the review.

Sesshoumaru's Miko- Somewhat short yes. Hopefully the next chapter will make up for it. And just to point out XD Shinigami and Sess were fighting over their hair. XD And yes, Sesshoumaru is more emotional than he appears. Remember what I have said, Shini and Sesshy are complete opposites, when it comes to looks and personalities.

LadyV77- Yes,I like the way I decided to keep 'kagome' in the story. In the Japanese culture, there is a game called 'Kagome, Kagome'. One child is chosen as the _oni_ ("demon") and sit blindfolded. The other children join hands and walk in circles around the _oni_ while chanting the song for the game. When the song stops, the _oni_ speak aloud the name of the person behind him, and if he is correct, that person will exchange places with the _oni_. The song goes '

Kagome, Kagome,

When does the bird inside the

cage comes out?

At dawns and evenings.

Who is in front of the back

where a crane and turtle slipped and fell?

some people interpret that this song is related with the archaic Japanese mythology. After all, what is Kagome? Nobody knows.


	9. Chap 6:Heartfelt Memories and Awakening

Sorry that I am late putting this up! I got writer's block a couple of times while reading it. Also, I had been reading the new Harry Potter book, which I can now say I am finished with it! I hope you all do not hate me for putting this up so late!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inu Yasha.

Chapter 6: Heart Felt Memories and Awakening

-Shinigami's POV-

I am afraid…terribly afraid. I keep thinking I have done something wrong with the transferring of the souls. The Powerful One, Seijun, and the priestess have been out for a week and a half. They were only supposed to be out for a couple of days at most. To make matters worse, the Lords and Ladies of the East and South are here and asking questions of why this meeting was called. We will have to acknowledge them soon if they do not wake. This will only arouse problems since mentioning the prophecy is why Seijun had to leave in the first place.

Eclipsion is angry with me. She hasn't talked to me all day. Instead, Sesshoumaru and she have been in the Powerful One's room all day. Sesshoumaru and I are not talking at this time. Inu Yasha is practically ready to kill me since the priestess known as Kikyou has yet to wake as well…Hopefully I have done nothing wrong.

I haven't done anything incorrect since our sister and cousin died. Kanna…The Passing Flower as the Heavenly Beings and Celestials call her. She is Sesshoumaru and my true blood sister…and the connection between our powers. And because of my mistake, because of me, she is in the hands of the Evil One's son, Naraku.

-Flash back-

"I can't believe you! First you kill my mother for bearing a death inu youkai for you rather than the silver inu. Then, you go and kill my first cousin who you forced into mating because she gave birth to a female unknown type and killed the pup too! Now you are going to mate with my mother's sister-in-law? Have you no shame, Father?" said a young inu youkai with pure black hair and olive colored skin.

"Do not call me father, pup! You shall address me as Lord Inu Taisho. You are lucky I spared your life. The double crescents are proof enough that you do not belong in the west. They stand for the half moon, which represents the ancient celestial youkai army of the North who defied the West long ago! To think that mother of yours was a descendant that clan. I have no reason to be ashamed of what I am doing either. The hierarchy of the west has always been a pure blooded Silver Inu Youkai and I intend to keep it that way, Shinigami," said Inu Taisho.

"You do not deserve the right to be called as such. And no matter what I am you will always, sadly, be my father. That is something you cannot deny. The Lords of each cardinal direction refuse to be your allies because you are not a loyal and trustworthy leader. What will you do when they decide to retaliate against you? I do not care how strong you think you are, but you know just as well as I do that the Northern Lord is just as strong as you, if not stronger! You will be taken down. You should really use logical reasoning, _Lord Inu Taisho," _retorted Shinigami.

Inu Taisho slapped the young pup. No one would defy him in his house is what he thought.

"It doesn't matter what you think or anyone else. You will be leaving tonight anyways, since you are banished from these lands. You shall never return as long as I am alive. Hopefully you will die out there. A death inu youkai should have never walked this earth. Who cares of the North anyways? I would never want them as an ally. They betrayed the West long ago!" Inu Taisho retorted.

"I do not care. The North didn't betray you; you betrayed them. They were trying to compromise over the land boundary in the northwestern boundary of the West. They only wanted to take a third of it for themselves since it connected to one of their human villages and they wanted to be able to protect the whole village from intruders, not just half of it. In return, they would of given you not only a beautiful part of their land that was vacant to you, but also gold, which was more than a enough to cover the loss of the land they wanted. You refused, heavens knows why, and sent some of your soldiers to kill everyone except that human women and her family in that village and in the process crossed over into the North's lands and killed the celestials scouts sent to the village to protect them from evasion. If it wasn't for the interference of the powerful miko known as Midoriko and the lead guard and protector of the royal family, Kirara, you would of killed Lady Hyouden of the North! You threatened them with this act and that is why they killed the majority of your army and wiped out two of the youkai villages here. What they did was not unruly but fair and equal treatment. And of me being what I am, I am proud of it. I can see and talk to the spirits of the dead and they can tell me of what they know and warnings before they pass on. At least they will not be forever forgotten."

"Also, a word of warning. If you dare harm my mother's sister-in-law or her child in anyway, you will regret it for the rest of your life." Shinigami replied, smirking, before disappearing outside of the castle into the night, never again to return until his father died.

Inu Taisho never understood what he meant until the day he and his precious human mate died.

The night that Shinigami left he did a spell that would begin the rebirth of his beloved hour old dead sister. But, in the process, messed up one part of the spell that would put her in the arms of the Evil One and didn't realize it until it was too late to reverse it.

And since then, he was pretty much entirely emotionless, rather than just mostly. Not even anger or sadness showed in his features, even though he still felt this, he just never showed them or opened up to anyone ever again.

-End of flash back-

"And the damn shameless Taiyoukai never heeded the warning." I spoke out loud to no one in particular.

"You have had a hard past, haven't you, my love?" Eclipsion said walking into the room. Apparently she had been reading my thoughts.

"Yes. Has anything in Seijun's condition changed? Anything thing at all." I questioned

"Well, it appears that she regained consciousness, but is now in slumber, since she is talking about incoherent things and turning around in her sleep. We will be awakening her shortly if that is alright. Kikyo appears to be having the same symptoms." Was her reply.

"I see. It would be best it we woke them up soon. They have not eaten or had anything to drink in the last few days. Plus, the lords are about ready to cut off my head since they are not getting any information out of you or Sesshoumaru, and I seem to be the only other one who knows." I said. If I was one to show emotion openly to anyone at all, I would of glared at her.

" You know, after this is all said and done and the Lords and Ladies go home, Seijun and I are going to force you to show emotion. Not even Sesshoumaru, when he was what I would call Dry Ice, was this emotionless. It wouldn't do you any harm to show emotion of some sort." Eclipsion replied.

"Then you have a challenge for yourself, Time Keeper." I merely stated.

She glared at me and said, "It would appear so, Death's Proclamation."

She then stomped out of the room furious.

-Eclipsion's POV-

I stomped out of the room and headed to the gardens subconsciously. I could not believe the nerve of him to call me the Time Keeper! He knows I hate what I am for, I can see small glimpses of the future and know of the past! It is a depressing job and being called The Time Keeper, or the Goddess of Time, just makes me furious since it is reminds me more of what I have seen…Especially of who Kagome's father is…and how Midoriko felt toward Seijun…That is why I go by Eclipsion of the Half Moon, instead of my birth name **Souseiki of the Half moon. Souseiki meaning time of creation, which means I hold the knowledge from the time which world was created. Half moon also stands for the time between the rising moon and setting sun, the in between time. Time is a depressing thing indeed, especially for celestial phoenix.**

-Flashback...Seijun's Birth Secrets-

The Great Miko, Midoriko, and her dear friend and ally, Kirara, could be seen walking in a village, just outside the castle of the North's walls. Midoriko was silently smiling down at the small bundle in her arms that held a small, pure snow-white haired child. To any one who did not know the miko well, it would appear her smile was serene, but to the Fire Neko Youkai, and Midoriko's other close friends, it was a sad smile.

"Mistress Midoriko, why do you not tell Lady Hyouden or I what happened that night you disappeared? Who Seijun-sama's father is? Why you smile at the child so sadly?" The blonde haired demoness with black highlights asked.

"For it is a horrid story, I wish not to speak of. But knowing you and Hyouden, I won't have much of a choice until I speak of it, will I Kirara? " Midoriko replied, semi-glaring at her friend.

"Exactly. Oh, and the Lady Hyouden is trailing us." Smiling some as she turned around to see a beautiful celestial phoenix youkai. The said demon had beautiful purplish blue colored hair and bright red eyes. She also had slightly tanned skin and a snowflake symbol upon her forehead. She was wearing a navy blue kimono with red flowers on it, with a purple obi. Her red phoenix tail trailed behind her.

"Why hello, my dear friends! How are you this evening? Midoriko, my dear, please stop looking at the child as if she is dead!" said the very blunt Lady Hyouden, seeing the sad smile her friend wore as she glanced at the small bundle in her arms.

"I can not help it Hyouden-san. You should be in the castle right now, you know. You are about to have a child and you should be resting. What is so important that you must come out here and find us?" Midoriko stated simply.

"Dear, just walking around just outside of the castle walls is fine and I am not in any danger. And I am out here for two reasons. Reason number one, I want the truth about Seijun. Reason two, Setsumi-Chan has contacted me saying that her horrid mate, Lord Inu Taisho, is allowing her to visit with the young Sesshoumaru. I am so excited!" the celestial phoenix youkai exclaimed.

"This can't be good…" Kirara stated with a sighed.

"Oh shush! Must you always be so pessimistic Kirara-san?" said Hyouden playfully glaring at her.

"Yes, we should. When it comes to him, we must always expect the worse," the miko stated softly.

"Surely he wouldn't dare mess the North in any way again, would he?" she questioned.

"With that one, you never know. To think the young pup we used to know changed into such a sickening youkai! Sadly, though, Setsumi is blinded by the love and friendship she feels toward him, and will not hear a word of it. Now, Midoriko, tell us what happened." Kirara said turning her full attention to the miko and her mysterious child.

"I take it as I have no choice on the matter. Well, where to begin? As you know, the night I disappeared I was raped, but from my daughter's appearance, it was obviously not by any other human or demon a like. My friends…there is, of course, one major thing that I hide about my child." stated Midoriko.

"And what would that be?" Hyouden questioned.

"The true amount of her power. As I told you before, the day she was born, a prophecy was made. It told of 6 Earth born Heavenly Beings. Three of them were to be demon born, the other three unknown. Two of them are male, four female. Two of the unknown were born of raw power, twins, yet not related. The third and the youngest of the Earth born Gods and Goddess was the daughter of one of the twins and another Heavenly being. She also will a tremendous amount of power and great healing abilities, her powers are mainly earth. Of these three, the each had special names given to each of them. The Youngest is to be known by the Heavenly Beings as the Herbal Child, The Goddess of Earth and Healing. The oldest of the Twins is known as the Passing Flower, Goddess of Life and Death, because she was said to be murdered along with her mother not long after she was born. She is the link to the power of what is to be her two brothers, The God of Death and Rebirth, who is now living and may have already started the rebirth process for her, and The God of Life and Destruction, who is also living. The other twin is the Purest of them all and is very powerful. They call her the Powerful One, Misery, and Woven Bamboo, or Kagome. They call her the Powerful One because she has immeasurable power. They call her Misery, because the choice of what she does in the end will only bring misery of some sort in some way or form. And lastly, Woven Bamboo. That name is simple to explain. If a Bamboo stalk stands alone it is fragile and be consumed by the wind, breaking it into pieces. Yet, if it is held up together with the support of others, it is strong and can withstand whatever comes at it without it out breaking.

Being pure is not the best thing in the world for this reason. There is a purely dark, and a purely light. Yet in rare cases, a person can walk in the place where both meet. My daughter Seijun is one of those rare pure people. Her father is the God of all that is evil…The Evil as the prophecy refers to him. If she is alone and slowly consumed by the darkness and her spirit breaks…It is the end to the universe as we know it…But if she walks on the light side, she will lose her way, thinking there is not a thing wrong in the world and see the good in everyone, even when some don't have any good in them at all. Like bamboo, she needs support to stand, but she also needs her space so she won't succumb to either way and get broken in the process. I will allow you to feel Seijun immeasurable for only a second." Midoriko said, lifting a powerful seal that hid her child's power. Once she knew her friends felt it, she sealed it once again.

"That is unsurpassable power indeed Midoriko-san. To imagine one so young to with hold so much power. I see why you didn't want us to know though, my dear friend. It is hard to believe The Evil one, as the heavenly beings call him, is the young one's father…but, I thought he had a child, the man named Naraku (Okay, in this story there is no Onigumo, only Naraku)." Kirara said confused.

"He was trying to get a pure power heir to raise for his evil doings, and a weapon. He had mated with a powerful dark miko before me, but the turn out was the child known as Naraku. He was not pure power at all. Then he found out of me and forced me to mate with him. The turn out, as you can see, is what he wanted. But I will not allow him to use her as a weapon! It is already hard enough she will not truly live life to its full length. Her part of the prophecy ends with the choice, when she fights her evil half-brother, and is when her twins and daughters begin to take out the Evil One! The prophecy does not say how it will end, but I know what ever happens, she will not be what she is." she said, once again looking down sadly at the bundle in her arms.

"Now I understand. I know of who the other goddess shall be though. It will be my unborn daughter. As you know, the North has links to the Heavenly Beings. As you know, the Goddess of Time has always been a newborn Celestial Phoenix, or the youngest one of all the ones alive when the present one is reborn. One of the contacts I have with the Land Above says that the Present Time Keeper is weakening and is to be reborn soon. The only celestial phoenix to be born since myself will be the one I am carrying now. I guess both our daughters will carry a great burden, only mine the burden of time, both good and evil sides of it." Hyouden stated sadly.

"It seems as though time as we know it is, in fact, about to change." Kirara said, also feeling both her friends' grief.

-End of Flashback-

And to think how right Kirara-san was…sadly, she is the only one of either Seijun, or my, Guardians to survive.

I looked up only to see that toad with the staff that Sesshoumaru employs running up to me.

"Forgive this lowly---"Jaken started.

"You mean smelly." I cut in.

"This _smelly _servant for interrupting you, Lady Eclipsion, but Sesshoumaru-sama has commanded I inform you that _girl_----" once again he was cut off, only this time by Rin.

"He told Master Jaken to tell you that Okaa-san is awakening! Rin is happy to see her mother and father together! Rin hasn't told Sesshoumaru-sama that Rin is his daughter yet though, just as Aunt Eclipsion told me!" Rin exclaimed, clearly excited.

"Good Rin! Thank you for informing me. When they find out, it will be highly amusing, ne?" I said smiling down and the child I have grown so fond to, while knocking Jaken unconscious.

"Rin agrees! Shall Rin and Aunt Eclipsion go to see Mommy now then?" Rin asked innocently.

"I certainly think we shall Rin!" I exclaimed following her up to Seijun's room, with a smirk on my face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't fit the poem in this chapter. Maybe in a future chapter though…. Please Review!

Kellybug-I am glad you find it amusing! Thanks for the review!

toxiclollipop- XD I could almost see it happening as well. In fact, I got that idea mainly from a dream I had XD

LadyV77-I am bad you won't complain on long chapters. This one indeed was twice as long was my usual chapters…It would have been longer and I haven't updated in so long I decided to go ahead and end this chapter her.


End file.
